


Feed Your Anger Like Fire

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: R.Y.V.A.L. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Absent Parents, Badass Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Crossover, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hurt Sakamoto Ryuji, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maids, Minor Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, Monkey Sakamoto Ryuji | Saruchame, Physical Abuse, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Sexual Harassment, Social Links | Confidants (Persona Series), Tiger Kurusu Akira | Amur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: In this part of R.Y.V.A.L., we explore the various Confidants that make up Akira's life in Tokyo.Even if not all of them live in Tokyo.If you like this stuff, make sure to bookmark and comment!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: R.Y.V.A.L. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721590
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Ryuji Sakamoto/Skull/Saruchame - The Chariot

The first time Akira realized Personas could be created thanks to his bonds with no need for a trip to the Metaverse or Velvet Room, he’d just finished a training session with Ryuji. While heading home, he had been thinking about how he’d enjoyed their time together when something occurred to him.

Did he like Ryuji?

Akira was a very caring guy, make no mistake - caring for and helping other people was what the Phantom Thieves they’d founded had set out to do - but he didn’t usually think this long about any of his Confidants. Not Sojiro, not Takemi, not even Ann, Yusuke or Morgana held his attention and interest quite like Ryuji could, even after he was utterly exhausted after their training.

Akira was also knowing of and confident in his bisexuality, and he knew Ryuji was the same. 

That said, asking the guy out was easier said than done. Sure, the two would have no shortage of time spent together given Akira’s stay for at least a year in Tokyo and their secret business as Phantom Thieves, so… 

“WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO LOSE IN ATTEMPTING?” asked a new voice in his head. It reminded him of the more meatheaded Shadows they’d met.

“And you are…?” Akira mumbled to the new Persona… or at least what he hoped was one.

“ME AM **SHIISAA** ,” the new Persona greeted, “YOU HAVE MASK... YOU AND ME... DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY!”

“Where’d you come from? How did you become one of my Personas?” Akira asked. “We’re not in the Metaverse or the Velvet Room, so…”

“THE BOND YOU HAVE WITH CHARIOT MADE ME,” Shiisaa explained, “AS BONDS CREATED AND GET BETTER, NEW MASKS EVENTUALLY COME TOO!”

“I see…” Akira nodded along as he entered Leblanc, Sojiro nodding at him casually as he made coffee for one of the last customers of the day. Not long after, Akira made his way to the bathhouse. All that sweat was making him stink, and it wouldn’t hurt to improve his Charm in the process.

* * *

Ryuji sighed. “So… if you wanna hit me or something, go ahead. I’m ready.” 

Takeishi and Nakaoka merely looked at each other, before cracking their knuckles and advancing on Ryuji.

Realizing they were serious, Akira quickly stepped in their way, a look of utter rage on his face. It was only so easy to rile Kurusu Akira up, but it was very much possible to do so if you hit his buttons. “You’re all nuts,” he snarled.

“W-what?” Nakaoka raised an eyebrow. “You heard him. He’s cool with it.”

“Why are _you_ cool with beating him up?” Akira shot back. “In case you haven’t heard, Kamoshida _broke his leg_. He’s a victim of physical abuse, you guys.”

“But-”

“But nothing!” Akira scowled at both of them. “You _know_ he’s got a fucked-up view of taking shit for other people.”

“You do this,” Akira declared, “and you’re not much better than Kamoshida.”

“Akira…” Ryuji whispered, eyes bugged out as the transfer student defended him. “You ain’t gotta do this… I deserve it…”

“ _Kamoshida_ deserves what came to him!” Akira snarled. “ _He’s_ the reason the track team disbanded, not _you_. You were - no, you _are_ \- one of his victims. I’m not gonna let them hurt you, too.”

Turning to Takeishi and Nakaoka, he then said, “ _Apologize_ and _leave_ ,” his frigid voice leaving no room for argument. “Or just leave. Your call.”

Nakaoka spoke first. “S-sorry, Sakamoto!” he said, bowing quickly before skedaddling. Takeishi too apologized before running after him, but he stopped midway and hastily thanked Ryuji for opening his eyes.

“Ryuji, don’t let anyone do that to you again, okay?” Akira asked, the beginning of tears appearing in his eyes, “I care too much about you to let you go off doing stupid things like that again.”

“Akira…” Ryuji whispered, “are you saying you…” 

“That can wait for later,” Akira said, “for now, we should go home.”

“Good point…” Ryuji sighed, dropping his head in the usual way he did. “‘Sides, Mom’s probably worried about me…”

Akira nodded. He’d met Sakamoto Momiji, and she was one of the nicest adults he’d ever met. 

As he walked Ryuji home, he absentmindedly wondered if a Persona would appear. Ryuji and him had reached Rank 8, after all.

Another Persona did not appear until after he’d maxed out Ryuji’s Social Link (transforming Captain Kidd into _Seiten Taisei_ and unlocking **Chi You** for fusion once he was stronger) and nabbed the bottle blond as a boyfriend. It was during their trip to Hawaii and the beginning of Lila’s Palace, where as Joker welcomed **Gegenees** into his heart, everything clicked into place at last.

* * *

During a Tokies-only meeting - a casual one - after Ryuji had returned back from his first time as Saruchame, everyone applauded him for his work.

“Excellent job, Ryuji!” Morgana smiled (well, as much as he could with his feline body). Sneering, he went on to say, “Ladybug made a good choice, giving you that Miraculous.”

“Are you saying that’s ‘cause it was a monkey-themed one?” Ann scowled. “I’ve heard you call him an ape or something similar more than once.”

“It better _not_ be,” Akira said darkly, his scowl matching Ann’s. “You really ought to stop ragging on my boyfriend.”

Morgana looked at the frowning faces of his fellow Phantom Thieves. “You’re right… I’m sorry. I should have realized how wrong it was to call you a monkey long ago.”

Ryuji just said, “Water under the bridge, Morgana, so long as you don’t do it again.”

After Morgana nodded and promised to try and do better about making fun of Ryuji, conversation was rather normal from there. Eventually, Ryuji spoke up on something he’d been thinking about. “If it’s okay with everyone, I have a target I’d like to suggest.”

“What are you thinking, Ryuji?” Yusuke asked. “You know we’ll have to take it up with Marinette and Luka after we introduce them to Mementos, correct?”

“I know,” Ryuji nodded, “Akira, remember Yamauchi Daiki?”

“Right, him,” Akira said, understanding where Ryuji was going with this. “He nearly manipulated the track team’s return for his own gains.”

“I _did_ hear the PTA got him fired,” Makoto nodded along. “He attempted to make some sort of sob story out of the track team, correct?”

“Yeah, and he almost turned Nakaoka into the next _me_ ,” Ryuji scowled. “I know we gotta take it up with Marinette and Luka too, but for now, are you guys okay with it?”

The team separated not long after the required assent was given. After Marinette and Luka - then with Nino and Alix joining them too - agreed to it, the group set out for Mementos, finding Shadow Yamauchi in the path Lila’s defeat had opened.

Somehow, Shadow Yamauchi had not recognized Skull, but he had put up quite the fight, transforming into a clever-looking conman wearing a boater hat with a cheque saddled on its side. Akira called him the Banknote Baddie.

The team had made quick work of him, and they’d allowed Skull to do the final blow, Seiten Taisei’s Zionga zapping him into submission and changing Yamauchi’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiisaa and Chi You you can find on the Wiki for Persona, and Gegenees you can find in this fic.  
> The Banknote Baddie is based off of Alves dos Reis (or dos Reis (Magician), as we'd call him as a Persona). Info on him can be found here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alves_dos_Reis


	2. Tae Takemi - Death

The evening after Tae Takemi had informed him of how Miwa-chan was doing, how she’d be packing up her clinic and moving to a new hospital and how she’d figured him out as a Phantom Thief (and unlocking **Alice** in the process), Akira had heard the first Persona of the Death Arcana in his mind.

“Well done facing Death, _mi otra mitad_.”

“Nice pun. And you are…?”

“I am **Matador** ,” the Persona greeted, “This body of mine, born from the bloody throes of battle, shall be with you as a mask from now on.”

“Can’t say I expected you as a Persona,” Akira admitted. “Usually my Personas are from mythology or history.”

“Ah, but Señor Lupin originates in literature, does he not?”

“Señor Lupin?” Akira said, confused. Then he remembered reading _The Great Thief_. “Oh, you mean Arsène.”

“ _Sí_ ,” Matador responded simply.

* * *

_Later on, during a trip to get medicine for the team…_

“I’ll back off if it’s not my place to pry, guinea pig,” Tae asked after Akira was done making his selections of medicine and paid for them, “but how exactly does my medicine help you when you’re doing _you-know-what_?”

“If you can keep every bit of it secret, sure,” Akira said coolly after a few seconds of consideration. When Tae nodded her agreement to do so, Akira began to tell her.

“The foes we face are rather deadly,” he said, “plus, they can inflict all sorts of… how should I say this… status ailments on us. The medicine heals us from any damages.”

“Has anyone ever… died?” Tae asked, raising both eyebrows. 

“There… have been some rather close calls,” Akira admitted after a short while of unpleasantly remembering that Mamudo incident during Lila’s Palace. A Strife’s Child had nicked both Chance and Skull with the insta-kill spell, knocking them unconscious. Neither he nor Viper had been pleased, if the unholy reckoning Terpander and Arsène had unleashed upon the Shadow and its compatriots was anything to go by. The two victims had recovered after the battle, though Mona had used a lot of his SP to heal the two of them.

Tae squinted at his reaction. “Sounds like I’m bringing up some bad memories,” she said apologetically, “Sorry. I won’t ask any more.”

“It’s good now,” Akira said, “Nothing your medicine wasn’t able to fix.”

“That’s certainly good.”

As Akira left with the medicine packed away, he made his way to Shibuya and entered the Velvet Room. He had wanted to see what Matador could become when fused with his other Personas.

Eventually, he chose to fuse the bullfighter with Manticore. When the fusion was done, **Sisyphus** greeted him. The rock-rolling Persona had proved quite useful against that cognitive doll of Marinette in Bustier’s Palace.

* * *

“What’s going on, Takemi-san?” Akira asked. Recently, he’d detected a new form of stress in Tae; at first he figured she was starting at the hospital and that was the cause or something. Not long after, he realized she was too stressed for that to be the reason; it wasn’t proportionally logical.

“What do you mean, kid?” Tae responded in a rather lifeless tone. “I’m fine.”

“I can sense the stress oozing from you, you know,” Akira shrugged. “Something else is bothering you.”

“Is this part of that Phantom Thief mumbo-jumbo?” she inquired. “Can you read my emotions or something?”

Akira ignored the similarity he found between Tae’s idea and both the Moth and Peafowl Miraculouses and responded, “No, but it’s rather obvious.”

Tae sighed, before coming clean. “Some jackass at the hospital has been flirting with me nonstop. I’ve seen him flirting with the other nurses, but most of them are much younger and more vulnerable to his advances. I’d like to get him to stop, but the most I can do is report him, and he works there partially due to nepotism.”

“Of course he does,” Akira scowled. “What’s his name?”

Recalling when he’d asked for Oyamada’s name, Tae wanted to ask if this had to do with Phantom Thieving too but ultimately decided against it. “His name is Yōta Arima.”

Nodding, Akira would later take it to the other Phantom Thieves, who agreed to join him in taking Arima down in Mementos.

Shadow Arima was found in the path taking down Bustier’s Palace unlocked. When confronted, Shadow Arima had turned into a dark-purple Romanesque man with a thunderbolt in one hand and a javelin in the other. The Salve-Bearing Seducer had fallen rather quickly to low health, especially when they found his weakness to Nuke attacks, but he kept healing himself up with Diarahan and shooting other assorted spells at the team. Eventually, Joker had decided on a new plan.

“Skull, boost me, Queen and Jack with Matarukaja!” he commanded. “King, see if you can’t get off a Taunt on this guy!”

Nodding in understanding, the team got to work. Even though Lê Lợi’s Taunt failed, Seiten Taisei successfully prepped Veritas (Joker’s current Persona he kept for Nuke spells), Wenet and Johanna for stronger Freidynes. Luckily, the Maziodyne the Salve-Bearing Seducer shot at everyone failed to hit Mona and Viper. 

The next turn was the last for Shadow Arima - and the distortion in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matador and Alice are canonical Personas (Alice appears in P5A, in fact), and Sisyphus appears in the fic.
> 
> The Salve-Bearing Seducer is based off of Vejovis (Temperance), a healing god whose name basically means Anti-Jove (Jupiter). More info here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vejovis


	3. Luka Couffaine/Viper/Kobra - Adam

“Is it tough, being the leader?” Luka asked Akira one day not long after Terpander had transformed into Krotos. There had been a late-night akuma attack where Akira had been called in as Amur, and Ladybug was busy dropping off the other Parisians before she sent him back.

“What makes you ask?” Akira responded. He had a pretty good idea of the burden Ladybug bore, even if it was different and contained a higher risk than his. Was Luka thinking of a way to help or something?

“I’m used to following orders and helping when I can,” Luka explained, “but if I could be more helpful to Marinette, then I would take that opportunity.”

“Personally, I think you’re doing just fine,” Akira said, before the memory of King Kut-Throat made him grimace. “Perhaps too fine, if that akuma that stabbed you is any indicator…”

“That blade would have severely injured Ladybug if I hadn’t,” Luka said, “I had to do something.”

“Ah, that makes more sense,” Akira said, before sighing. “How do you keep calm all the time? I have trouble containing my emotions sometimes if you push the right buttons.” 

“Injustice?”

“Injustice, usually.”

“It’s not easy, being calm all the time,” Luka chuckled, “but it’s a responsibility worth bearing.”

When Ladybug returned to take the Tiger Miraculous back, Akira rescinded it willingly. As he walked through the Voyage portal, he shot Luka a look of gratitude. Luka merely nodded back in understanding.

“I am **Pompeius Magnus** ,” a voice greeted in his mind once he’d stepped back into Leblanc, “I shall help you to achieve greatness!”

“I assume you were created with Luka?” Akira murmured.

“Correct,” Pompeius Magnus answered, “His Arcana is that of Adam.”

“Who?” Akira asked, confused.

“As in _Adam and Eve_ ,” the Persona elucidated, “It is an alternate version of both the Emperor and Hierophant Arcana.”

“Something to do with the deck of cards?” Akira wondered. He’d done his research on the Major Arcana practically since his whole adventure began.

“Yes,” Pompeius Magnus responded, “the Arcana of your friends and Confidants in Tokyo will be from the Rider-Waite deck. Those in Paris shall receive other ones.”

“And what happens if I meet people in other areas of the world?” Akira wondered. He’d heard tales of superheroes in places like New York but had paid them little attention.

“That remains to be seen,” admitted the Persona. “Even I don't know the answer to that…”

* * *

_At a later date - one before Bustier’s Palace crumbled…_

“So you can hear music in Palaces?” Luka asked Akira. The two had been hanging out after another akuma attack where Akira had been called in.

“Yeah, it’s like that one American movie I saw once… what was it… _October Dashing_?” Akira responded, trying to remember the name.

“Well, whatever it was, could you try playing some of them? If you’re willing, we could turn them into songs for Kitty Section.” Luka asked, showing Akira his guitar. Akira took it reverently and carefully - he understood the importance of taking good care of musical instruments (he hadn’t been allowed to take his own guitar from home) - and started to play the theme of Kamoshida’s Palace - one he’d dubbed _King, Queen And Slaves_.

Luka found it unnerving yet calm, and asked for him to play more. He managed to get through _A Woman_ , _Price_ and _When Mother Was There_ before Ladybug showed up to take him home.

That night, he’d met **Baiame**.

* * *

_During a top-secret time…_

“Hey, I have another idea for a target,” Luka threw out during the Phantom Thieves’ discussion on targets. “How does Dominic Dufour sound?”

“Luka…” Marinette said, surprised. She’d learned all about Luka’s disappearing dad, and it didn’t help that tomorrow was the anniversary of the day he’d walked out on him, Anarka and Juleka.

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked innocently. “...it’s something personal, isn’t it?”

Marinette and Luka informed the Tokies. Not all of the Parisian Phantom Thieves could stay for a Mementos trip today, but they were around to assent. Like before they’d begun Bustier’s Palace, it was only Marinette, Luka, Nino and Alix who could stay to help out.

Everyone else agreed, one of them other than Marinette and Luka quite vehemently. Ryuji was also especially up for taking down another deadbeat dad, especially since he didn’t want to even think about his own, even if that meant he could change the bastard’s heart.

After the Phantom Thieves that could not stay had left, the team made their way to Mementos. They found the pocket area Luka’s pops was in around the very end of Lila’s path.

He had not recognized Viper, thankfully, but he’d still given the team a run for their money after transforming into the Sire of the Sky. He’d also repelled all Wind attacks, putting Viper and Mona on healing duty and little else (other than Mona’s Miracle Punch).

However, the Sire of the Sky had been weak to Chance’s Kougaon, and she had taken plenty of pleasure in using the Bless spell on him. Joker had also used Discordia’s Kouga to aid the process of changing his heart.

Viper thanked Joker and the others before they left; that was when Joker felt the lock on **Genghis Khan** get picked and opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can get more info on Pompeius Magnus (a.k.a. Pompey the Great) here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pompey  
> Baiame can be learned about through: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baiame  
> Here's info about Genghis Khan - the Ultimate Persona of Adam: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genghis_Khan  
> Finally, Shadow Dufour's Persona form (Sire of the Sky) is based off of Dyaus (Emperor), the Vedic equivalent to Zeus and Jupiter. Here is info about him: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyaus


	4. Ann Takamaki/Panther/Bombshell - The Lovers

It started not long after Ann had awakened once more to a Persona, transforming Carmen into Hecate and unlocking **Ishtar** for fusion once Akira was strong enough. They’d finished a trip into Kaneshiro’s Palace, and were very close to reaching the Treasure. Ryuji, Makoto and Yusuke were off doing who-knows-what, and Morgana was off on his own business too, leaving Ann and Akira together.

“So…” Ann asked Akira, attempting to make conversation, “What’s dating Ryuji like?”

“It’s fun,” Akira smiled softly at the thought of his boyfriend. “Me and him really click. In fact, we were practically a team since the day we met Morgana.”

“Right, right,” Ann recalled what he, Ryuji and Morgana had told her. “Ryuji awakened the trip after you, right?”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded. “Though now I wonder - when did Morgana get his Persona?”

“Huh… that’s a good question,” Ann admitted. A few seconds of awkward “You know, sometimes I wish me and Shiho were as close as you two…”

“Are you kidding?” Akira drew back somewhat-histrionically. “You two are as close as close gets! Yeah, she’s more than a bit withdrawn nowadays…”

Ann and him both looked down sadly. “...but she still loves you. Anyone with a brain and no homophobia can see it.”

Cheering up, Ann mentally reminded herself to give him friendship chocolates on Valentine’s Day as the two parted. Perhaps Ryuji would like some too… 

Meanwhile, Akira was now talking with **Ame-no-Uzume**.

* * *

_A little while before the fateful Hawaii vacation, during the planning of a Mementos trip…_

“So who’s this target you have in mind, Lady Ann?” Morgana asked.

“Is it Mika?” Akira asked innocently, the mention of the model alone earning him a swat from Ann. Ann was able to laugh off everything now that her rival was done scheming (to their knowledge, at least), but sometimes Mika got under her skin a little.

“No, it’s someone else. We can take her on some other day,” Ann said, “My manager is getting stalked and harassed by some jackass during her off-days.”

“Didja manage to get a name out of her?” Futaba asked. 

As Ann told them all the stories she’d heard of Hanzō Aiuchi (including how there had also been rumors of him preying on models around the company Ann’s folks owned), Akira heard the voice of **Pixie** in his mind. He could hear the voices of any and all of his Personas, even if he couldn’t use most of them; Pixie was an example.

“Pay attention, Joker!” Pixie said in a tone a bit more serious than her usual ditzy one. “We gotta help out Miss Ann!”

“What’s with all of the excitement?” Akira murmured quietly. 

“You know I’ve got an affinity with Miss Ann!” Pixie chirped. “We share the same Arcana, after all!”

“Never heard Shiisaa’s voice when we were going for Yamauchi…” Akira grumbled to himself.

“Akira, do you want to change Aiuchi’s heart?” Makoto's voice snapped him out of his conversation with Pixie.

“Sorry, fuzzed out for a lot of what Ann told us,” Akira apologized. “Would you mind telling us again?”

Ann filled him in, and he agreed to it once he heard of Aiuchi’s wrongdoings. With that, the team made their way to Mementos.

Aiuchi’s Shadow was found in a pocket near the end of the Path of Akzeriyyuth. He’d recognized Panther as one of the models, sadly, but thankfully, he hadn’t remembered her name. The rage at the Phantom Thieves’ supposed audacity had made him transform into a flaming shogun that somewhat reminded Ryuji of Seiten Taisei… albeit without the cloud and electric powers.

Surrounded in a fiery aura, the Fiery Unifier had proven not only immune to Physical attacks but had a special ability to Burn anyone who got too close. He’d also nearly incinerated Fox a few times, and Goemon’s Ice spells were shrugged off like they were nothing. During one dodge of an attack, Fox’s tail caught fire slightly, causing Shadow Aiuchi to laugh his ass off even as Mona and Zorro put it out.

Rapidly typing inside Necronomicon, Oracle informed them that they would have the best luck with Wind and Psychic spells. Nodding, Joker summoned Neko Shogun and blasted him with Psio, knocking him down. From there, all it took was one All-Out Attack and an ensuing Garula from Zorro to finish the job and change Aiuchi’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pixie, Ame-no-Uzume and Ishtar are canonical Personas.  
> Shadow Aiuchi's alter ego - the Fiery Unifier, however, is based off of Hideyoshi (Sun) (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyotomi_Hideyoshi).  
> Internet Cookie quiz is over!


	5. Sadayo Kawakami - Temperance

Akira was surprised that a Persona relating to his teacher had taken as long as it did to show up. In order to properly improve his bond with Kawakami (which would unlock **Ardha** ), he’d made sure to coerce **Makami** over to his side during Madarame’s Palace.

After the first massage Kawakami had given following a trip to Futaba’s Palace, Kawakami requested to stick around for a little bit and take a breather. Akira agreed wholeheartedly, and soon they were in the midst of conversation.

“It really surprised me that you didn’t try to swing me into dating you…” Kawakami admitted. “If you can change the minds, hearts or do whatever you did to the Takases… why not coerce me into dating you?”

“One,” Akira sighed, slightly shuddering at the thought of a relationship with Kawakami, “it doesn’t work like that.”

“Two…” he deadpanned, “...you are aware I have a boyfriend, correct?” 

“Back home, or…?” Kawakami asked. The mention of his home caused Akira to cringe and look down in sadness.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kawakami apologized. Then a thought hit her. “...you’re dating Sakamoto, aren’t you?”

Akira blushed furiously.

“Yeah, figured as much. I’m guessing that he’s a Phantom Thief too?”

Before Akira could open his mouth, Kawakami hastily shushed him. “Plausible deniability, Kurusu-kun. If you don’t tell me directly, I don’t actually know it.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks.”

Not long after, Kawakami headed home with some curry and coffee Akira had quickly prepared for her. They’d made a little tradition out of exchanging food and drink for the massages, since Akira technically got his massages for free.

* * *

One day, as Kawakami was helping him clean around Leblanc, Akira noticed an unpleasantly familiar sight of darkness in Kawakami’s eyes.

“What’s going on, Kawakami-san?” he asked. “You haven’t looked this out of it since the Takases fixed their shit.”

“No hiding anything from you, huh?” Kawakami sighed. “Well, alright… but if you get caught, I wasn’t involved.”

“That was the plan. I’m no sell-out.” Akira diagonally swiped his finger across his chest twice, making an X motion. 

“My old boss - from my time as a maid - has been pressuring me to come back and work with her again. I’m presuming you need her name?”

“Yeah… how’d you know that, actually?”

“Looking back, I realized you asked for the full names of the Takases _after_ you put on that troublemaker’s face of yours. Anyways… her name is Etsuko Izumi.”

As Kawakami once again headed out with some to-go Leblanc goodness, Akira texted both the Parisian part of the team and the rest of the Tokies about this info. They’d had a few other targets planned, anyways.

* * *

“So that’s the Shadow Self of Etsuko Izumi, huh…” Chance murmured. The team had found her during a trip after opening Bustier’s area in Mementos.

“I remember her…” Rise said sadly. “She always looked really tired. I also heard you guys fixed that problem… or perhaps not.”  
“And now a new one has popped up…” Fox frowned. “Let us hope another problem does not follow this one as well.”

“You’re gonna jinx it, Inari,” Oracle admonished, somewhat joking and somewhat serious. “Everyone ready?”

With no objections given from the team, they approached Shadow Izumi.

“ **And who are** **_you_ ** **supposed to be?** ” Shadow Izumi said snootily when she saw them, barely acknowledging their presence physically.

“Ugh, seven words in and she already reminds me of Chloe,” Jack grumbled. While confused, Rise decided to ask about that later.

“Well, we know who you are, _Izumi Etsuko_ ,” Joker spoke for the team. “You’re someone in _dire_ need of a change of heart.”

“ **Oh, _you’re_ the Phantom Thieves?** ” Shadow Izumi’s face suddenly contorted into a snarl. “ **Because of you brats, I’m losing my best maid!** ”

“What, were you working with those Takase bastards?” Skull asked. The Parisians and Rise kept silent; they knew very little about all the things that had happened to Kawakami.

“ **No, but that wouldn’t have been a bad idea…** ” Shadow Izumi mused, before scowling again. “ **Shame it’s impossible now… shame for _you_ that’s it time to make it up to me!**”

With that, Shadow Izumi transformed into a devious-looking womanoid wielding a scimitar and dressed in war clothes. 

“ **You’ll be serving me by letting me rage on you for the rest of your short, short lives!** ” the Cunning Conqueress declared.

“We’ll see about that!” Beat shot back, her and the others rushing to Joker’s side.

The Cunning Conqueress sent out a Dormin Rush that managed to hit a few of the Phantom Thieves, even if the attack didn’t put anyone to sleep.

“Lê Lợi!” King went first. “Agidyne!”

The Fire spell did decent damage.

Joker attacked next, summoning Byakko. “Bufudyne!” he cried out, cutting into their foe with a mighty Ice attack.

“Krotos!” Viper ripped off his mask, summoning the Persona. “Garudyne!”

The Wind spell seemed to do the trick, as it laid the Cunning Conqueress out on her back. She barely rose up to sit on her behind when the Phantom Thieves took most of her health with an All-Out Attack.

Before she could try another attack, Jack finished her off with a Freidyne, changing her heart and resolving Kawakami of what would hopefully be her last major problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makami and Ardha are canonical Personas. For only a few of these, I'll only be doing two Personas and a foe.  
> The Cunning Conqueress is Zenobia (Empress). For information, look here: (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zenobia).  
> Sorry, but I couldn't find a Syrian weapon that wasn't too modern (guns, etc.), so I went with a Middle Eastern/Egyptian weapon... if anyone has something, please let me know - I'll fix it up!


	6. Toranosuke Yoshida - The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per the request of "crazyformario", this is the next chapter!

Like how Akira and Yoshida had first met, it all started during a casual conversation while Akira was working at Ore no Beko and Yoshida was eating. Akira had at this point long been introduced to **Suzaku** (who had been very helpful in Kaneshiro and Futaba’s Palaces) and was very close to finishing his Social Link with Yoshida.

“...so that’s why you’re in Tokyo, is it?” Yoshida said when Akira was done telling him the story.

“Unfortunately… that guy turned the situation on me, and because he was powerful, he got away with it.”

“You have my condolences, Kurusu. If I can help you with that, I fully intend to do so.”

“Thanks. Even so, coming to Tokyo wasn’t all bad, though.”

Yoshida raised an eyebrow at that. “Hmm? How so?”

“I made more friends - and closer friends - than I ever did back home. I’m persevering just fine, and my grades are far better than they used to be. The teachers at Shujin may be strict and often old-fashioned, but they’re good at what they do. I’m a lot happier here than I was back home, even if I’m limited in a lot of options…”

Yoshida sighed as he finished the last of his meal. “Those who truly fight for justice may never finish their work… can I expect to see you on Tuesday? I have some important things to tell you.”

“Can do, Yoshida-san.”

Later on, Akira would fuse Suzaku with another Persona to create **Ixion** , which proved helpful during their first encounter with Shadow Bustier and Kim’s Awakening.

* * *

The next time something of interest happened, Akira was stopping by to say hello to Yoshida, who had just finished a speech. He’d finished his Social Link and unlocked **Asura** for fusion about half a month ago.

A certain unease was in Yoshida’s countenance, so Akira stopped by to ask what was going on.

“Kuramoto Masao - the older one - was apparently broken out of jail,” Yoshida explained, “those who helped him are unknown, but I worry he may do something horrible in a plot of vengeance…”

“Are you saying he may try…?”

“Already received an email stating his intentions,” Yoshida sighed, “it was not signed or traceable, but I have more than reason to believe it’s him.”

“We’ll deal with him if you want, Yoshida-san,” Akira offered. “I can also have someone trace that email.”

“You mean…?” Yoshida seemed surprised. “Thank you, Akira, but you don’t have to-”

“A king without subjects is not a king, and a speaker with no listeners is rather similar.”

“What are you saying?”

“Kuramoto will not listen to reason,” Akira shrugged, “so if you want, we will make him see reason. Even if we get caught, I will _not_ sell you out - you have my _word_.”

“Are you sure?” Yoshida asked in disbelief.

“You’re a good person, Yoshida-san. No-Good Tora might have needed a change of heart, but you don’t.”

“Wait… you didn’t change my heart?”

Akira shook his head and began walking away. “Only came to Tokyo this year,” he said before he made his exit, “You redeemed yourself all on your own.”

* * *

After Futaba confirmed that the email had been sent by Kuramoto, the Phantom Thieves came to a consensus about Kuramoto, albeit with more struggle than most Mementos targets took. Most of them were unsure about aiding a politician such as Toranosuke (especially the Parisians, who had dealt with bad governance in the form of Andre Bourgeois), but Akira pointed out that Kuramoto was bad regardless and that politicians were not inherently bad - there were just a lot of bad ones. He’d also given them a quick summary of the man’s story.

The group had found Shadow Kuramoto’s space in the area Lila’s Palace had unlocked. As the team entered, they got a good look at Shadow Kuramoto.

“So that’s Shadow Kuramoto, huh?” Skull grumbled. “I don’t like that scheming look on his face…”

“A corrupt politician who framed one who reportedly changed for the better…” Queen growled, “Yoshida, even if he turns out to be corrupt, does not deserve to die.”

“Have faith, Queen,” Viper reassured her, “We can and will fix this.”

“If you don’t like the look on his face, Skull,” Beat grinned, “we can fix that!”

With that, the team approached Shadow Kuramoto. The nasty look on his face only got nastier when he saw them. “ **Who are you guys supposed to be?** ” he snarled.

“Kuramoto Masao?” Red asked. “We intend to change your heart.”

“ **Oh, you’re the Phantom Thieves,** ” Shadow Kuramoto realized. “ **That fool Toranosuke’s a supporter of you idiots… leave the social change to the government!** ”

“The government you no longer hold power in?” Fox raised an eyebrow. “I doubt you will have much luck now that your corruption has been exposed further, not to mention the fact you’re an escaped criminal.”

“ **Please,** ” Shadow Kuramoto laughed boldly. “ **I’m staging a coup, you fools!** ”

“You madman!” Viper growled. “You and what army?”

“ **Leave me to my devices and find out…** ” Shadow Kuramoto said ominously. “ **Or you can just drop dead. Actually, I think that’s what I’ll have you do - once I’ve dealt with you accursed thieves, I can rule Japan however I please!** ”

With that, he transformed into an Asian humanoid in florally patterned versions of sailors’ garb. Similar to Captain Kidd, he sat atop a small rowboat with electrical oars in each hand; said oars were also spiky like nail-bats.

“I’ve never been so displeased to see a superpowered being on a boat,” Joker grumbled. “Ready, everyone?”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves nodded.

“ **Hahahahaha!** ” the Thunderstorm Traveler laughed. “ **You can’t beat me on your lonesomes, eh? Well, then I’ll even the odds!** ”

In splashes of black and red, two Ice-Cold Quislings appeared at his side.

“That can happen?!” King squawked.

“Does it matter?” Queen smirked. “We can take them! Johanna, Mafreila!”

The Nuke spell was nullified by their foes’ leader and did a little damage to the Ice-Cold Quislings. Queen scowled at her lack of effectiveness.

Ryūko rushed forward. “Jingū Kōgō, give them a Mazionga!”

Mazionga did very little damage to the Thunderstorm Traveler, but more importantly, it knocked down the Ice-Cold Quislings.

“Way to go, Ryūko!” Skull cheered, high-fiving Ryūko. “Lemme add on to this ass-whooping! Seiten Taisei!”

Seiten Taisei appeared once Skull ripped off his mask. “Give ‘em another Mazionga!”

The Mazionga did even more damage to the Ice-Cold Quislings. However, the Thunderstorm Traveler’s Evade Elec ability kicked in, and thus Shadow Kuramoto dodged the Electric spell.

“Nicely done!” Joker lauded. Ripping off his mask, he summoned a toga-wearing woman glowing a bright blue. 

“Phaedra,” he commanded, “Maeigaon!”

Mighty blasts of darkness ripped through their foes, doing good damage; most importantly, it knocked down the Thunderstorm Traveler.

The Phantom Thieves quickly tore into them with an All-Out Attack, destroying the Ice-Cold Quislings and leaving Shadow Kuramoto barely standing.

Smirking, Red aimed his rifle and took the finishing shot, getting Shadow Kuramoto to return to his real self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Asura are canonical Personas. Ixion can be found in the main fic.  
> The Thunderstorm Traveler is based off of Tsunenaga (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hasekura_Tsunenaga).  
> The Ice-Cold Quislings are based off of Mitsuhide (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akechi_Mitsuhide).  
> Finally, info about Phaedra is here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phaedra_(mythology)


End file.
